Gate Duty
Mission Name Gate Duty Mission Rank C-rank Current Participant(s): Bijin Yamanaka Mission Details Your squad has been assigned to guard the main gate of the village and protect against any intrusions and check all that enter the village. Mission Precautions Bandits or others smuggling illegal goods into the village might be aggressive and attack. Mission Precautions (This is a new system in which will convey a little bit more detail onto what expect as for the journey. For each factor below as to what expect, it goes in five according levels: None, little, some, dangerous; severe.) Bandits- little Aggressive Wildlife- none Missing Nin- little S-Rank Individuals- none Bijuu- none Other- some Approved By: Due Date N/A Mission Summary (This part of the Mission template allows you to summarize all that has happened during the mission in a shorter length than to what it was and allowing convenience for those who want to document certain missions such is for the assigned squad, etc.) Mission Log Bijin Yamanaka: Nightfall had just began upon Konoha as Bijin Yamanaka was focused upon the outer area of the wall of Konoha. She was amazed of how beautiful and tranquil the environment could be at night when all seemed to be calm and slow. She wore her usual attire which consisted of her black knee length kunoichi sandals, black standard ninja pants that fit her slight curves quite well and upon her upper body was a black tube top which was covered by a dark green flak jacket which housed her village's symbol upon the back. She stood in front of the massive gates of Konoha as she had been for the past 4 hours and sighed as she mumbled to herself, "Gate patrol..... I am not sure why I even picked this mission out of all the missions." She frowned slightly before she shook it off realizing that despite the dull and uneventful evening she was having now that being a gate guard was just as important if not just as important as any other duty in the village. She sighed softly as she adjusted her Konoha headband and focused her blue eyes on the open forest outside the boundaries of Konoha. Bijin Yamanaka: About 2-3 hours had passed and the winds whipped through the trees with a force unlike any other force she had experienced in her life at Konoha, "That's odd...." She thought to herself as her strands of blonde hair whipped wildly in the wind and made an eerie noise as it pushed at the gate's doors which were firmly shut and the people of Konoha would other feel about 5% of this gale due to the strength of the gate itself. Her blue eyes darted towards an another gate guard whom seemed to be on edge as he drew a single kunai which made her do the same as she found herself unable to move, partly due to the fear of the unknown and the immense excitement causing her body to pump adrenaline. She focused on the outskirts once again this time using her sensory skills to probe about the woods where she found 3 unfamiliar chakra signatures heading this way and they moved quite quickly as they seemed to be determined to complete their task with Konoha at any means necessary. Bijin gasped for a short breath as the force of the winds made it harder and harder as they approached the gates. Bijin Yamanaka: As the enemies drew closer towards the gates, Bijin realized that this was no game as she finally kicked back into her senses and used the adrenaline and her various training as a chuunin to advantage. She first realized that each inch that was decreased in distance between her and the threat, Oxygen intake was doing so as well. She managed a slight look back to one of her allies whom was at this point just about to suffocate to death as his face had changed red and had fell to his knees. She bolted towards him as she faced the wall and the dramatic force of the winds caused her to zoom towards him much faster than she could have ever accomplished as she allowed the winds to carry her. She realized that at the speed she was going she had to time her escape up the wall carefully as if she made a miscalculation it would more than likely result in some broken bones maybe even death. She reached the man's shoulder she gripped him securely as she dragged him about but the winds made it slightly easier. Once that was out of the way, She had to focus on her timing... 5-4-3-2.....1! Bijin forced her chakra into her feet and with a sudden motion she jumped into the air and as she jumped she then redirected a small portion of that chakra into her arm holding the man as she threw him up; His body was sent soaring up along with her as they gently grazed the gate and as they cleared the direct force of the blast of winds they gasped for breath as they landed upon the top of the gate as they still felt the winds but it had been drastically weakened to the redirection due to the sturdy winds. She narrowed her eyes as she could feel her inner anger flaring within her as she gripped her kunai and the male thanked her for saving his life in which case she simply replied, "You are welcome. Now let us teach these idiots what they set themselves up for." She said as she had began to sign *~Tiger~*, She could feel the chakra within her stomach churning and as she finished her sign she spoke with power, "Water Style: Water Clone jutsu!" From her body formed two exact copies of her body from water that she pulled in from the air and from her own chakra. They then quickly directed them selves around the direct force of the continuous blast of wind as they trudged into the forest on the east and west sides. As they disappeared, Bijin wasted no time as she looked at the man she had saved as she spoke to him, "I want you to throw a Kunai and paper bomb contraption in the center of the gusts when I say converge!" She said as she found herself crouching as the focused more chakra into her feet as she felt her clones had successfully made their way into the forest and trailed the 3 threats on each side both being 15 feet away from them as they were all 9 feet away from clearing the blast. She had a crazy plan but it just might work... Bijin Yamanaka: The man nodded at her as she could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked that on her first c-ranked mission a chuunin could take a hold on the situation with such ease and not show any form of fright. Bijin remained consistent as she had left all of her inhibitions behind for she had lives to save and a future to protect... She waited until they reached a 6 foot range to clearance as she directed her clones to quickly close in; as this occurred Bijin jumped up at hard as she could as she soared well over the direct force of the blast as she placed the kunai into her mouth her pattern of descent was an arch and she would land into the direct path of the adversaries. The clones clearly did their jobs as they rushed pasted the bandits which broke connection with the user whom created the winds and thus ceased them immediately. At that point, Bijin was about to land and her clones were ready to re meet at the center as the 3 bandits were visible in their clearing of the forest boundaries. She quickly removed her kunai from her mouth as she yelled, "Release!" Just as that occurred both clones had met an a perfect spot as they splattered into water right in the faces of the bandits which slightly preoccupied them as she rolled out of the way as she yelled, "Converge!" The man must had been ready as in little to no time, She heard the faint whizzing of the kunai trap as she bounded out of harm's way as the man's deep voice yelled, "Activate!" The explosion was fierce as flames, smoke and various debris flew from the earth but the water of the clones had not only survived as a means of surprise but prevented the full fiery death of the intruders.~ Bijin Yamanaka: ~As the explosion concluded, Bijin quickly bounded into the humid smoke and found that all three bandits seemed to be unresponsive as Bijin called over her ally, "Hey! Come over I think we go- Bijin didn't even get out the sentence before she picked up on a sudden flair of a bandit whom shot out a right uppercut as they attempted to stand however, she was slightly prepared for this as she simply spun out of the way as she halted behind his back while grabbing his shoulders and driving her knee into his back with force strong enough to gasp for air and crumple to the ground but without any spinal damage. She frowned as she noticed a bag that was upon one of the bandit's back as she removed it and look through it with a puzzled look upon her face as she found that the bag had possessed an intricate designed kunai with an unfamiliar insignia inscribed into its blade with a note written in another form of language that she realized to be Latin. Before she could completely examine the note and decipher the message, Jounin ninja were upon her in which case they took the bag and the 3 perpetrators as they looked at her through their masks for a moment before heading off towards the gates once again with the unconscious bandits. Once again she was shocked as she wanted to be a part of the action so she yelled towards the Jounin's backs, "Latin! the message is in LATIN!" She said loudly as they stopped and one turned back towards her as she gulped softly and watched as they conversed before they turned back away from her and one spoke, "You have been relieved of your duty... Congrats." and just as quickly as they had appeared, vanished.. Leaving the Kunoichi wondering what was going on as she stood there and finally began her trek to the village as she had successfully done her duty.